TheDigital World Chapter one
by Jaden Jones
Summary: The world has changed after the battle of the 2nd DigiDestined well its been almost 20years and now its time for new DigiDestineds. Get ready for a fight!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Even if it would be super cool!

**Summary**: The old DigiDestineds have been told but the keeper of Primary Village Elecmon that five very powerful DigiEggs have been slowly awankening but only the new DigiDestineds can give them life.

**Warning**: There is going to be Digimon fighting along with real life problems. Please read with this in mind.

**Notes**: This I my first ever FanFiction and I really want to know what you think even if it's bad, only with your help will I know how to better myself as a writer.

**The old teaching the new**

**T**he door opens and Davis walks in like nothing has happened "Had to put the kids to bed." He gives his famous big smile and then sits down with all the others.

Yolei plays with her hair as Cody takes off his hat and laughs at Davis. Kari walks in with drinks for them all. "T.K. was on time Davis and he works more then you." She giggles at him and then puts the drinks down and takes a seat next to Yolei.

Davie makes a face at Kari and then T.K. pops him in the back of the head "Davis we really need to talk, Ken come out here." Ken walks out with a box in hand and puts it on the middle of the table. T.K. stands up and puts a hand on the box.

"I got a call from Elecmon last night, the eggs have been shaking." T.K. opened the box and four DigiEggs sit in the box moving just a little.

"Some how we have to fine them faster, I know we have all been looking but I don't think we will find them here. I have made a call to our friends in the US. They have found ten children that have shown sings of being DigiDestineds."

Davis smiled and then put his hand on one of the DigiEggs and looked over at Kari.

"I got the best Idea to test them." He gave out his best evil laugh and then started to tell them about his plan.

"Here how we should do this, we give them a test on the eight Digi-crests." He starts shaken his head like it's the best and only idea that will work.

All the others smile and the start to giggle. Ken got up and walked over to Davis.

"I think he's got the right idea, a test is what we need, T.K. how will we know if they are DigiDestine if they don't touch the DigiEggs but we cant just let them all ten of them see the DigiEggs or handle them. So a test is a great idea, like for school start off with a strength, mind and then touch. The last test we will have them hold the DigiEggs in the box so they can't see and then we know."

Ken warped his arm around Davis's neck and gave a big smile with him.

"Yes! It's going to be fun too." T.K. smiled and then stood up with them

"Ken you got a point lets do it, For the Digital-world." They all put their hands on the DigiEggs and then tough they in to the air.

**The test ends with friends**

**W**ith a board, list of names and a pen in hand Kari calls the last four kids into the room. "Will the last four please come in to the room so we may begin the last test?"

She gave them all her sweetest smile and then watched as the two girls got up and walked over to her. _"How could it be they are the last …we are running out of time."_

"May I please take your names please?" The first girl took a step closed to Kari and bowed her head. "I am Rosa Ellsworth."

She smiled as Kari put a check by her name on the board. "We would like you to go in and pick a seat that calls to you."

Kari again gives only a smile to her as she and the others watch Rosa go in to the room. Rosa gives Kari an odd look but she continues walking in to the room. _"What did she mean a seat that calls to me...?"_

Before Rosa can even get in the room Kari calls the next girl over with a little wave of her hand, once in frond of Kari she stated her name "Jaden Stone, pleased to meet you."

Kari checked her name with a never ending smile on her face. "Please if you will follow Rosa in to the next room and take a seat that calls to you."

Jaden walked in to the room only to bump in to Rosa, who was just standing at the door. "I am sorry … did she just say a seat that calls to you?"

Rosa looked at Jaden and smiled really big her eyes moving up and down over Jaden's face and body. "Wow you're really cute, let's be friends?"

Jaden faced was shocked as she looked over this girl, she was taller then Jaden with short light brown hair. _"We just meat and she wants to be friends … well its better then last time."_

She had on a boy's uniform from an academy close to Jaden's. Jaden smiled and bowed her head to Rosa. "I am Jaden Stone, let's be new friends."

Rosa bowed her head to Jaden and smiled "I am Rosa, let's be new friends." _"Wow the day started really crazy but now I am really happy that I came today."_

She hugged Jaden and then turned back to the four seats at the other part of the room. In front of the chairs are four boxes with black cloth over them.

Rosa turned back to Jaden "Sooo do any of the chairs call to you?" Rosa said it with a little smile on her face but as she turned back to Jaden she was looking at the boxes.

"Yes … but it's not the chair, the box on the middle right. Some thing about it just calls to me." She walked closer to the box but just before she could put her hand on the box Rosa screamed.

Jaden turned and looked at Rosa who had fallen on the floor, with both of the other boys from the waiting room. Rosa was lucky not to have been pulled under the boys. The boys started to push and pull each other.

"Oh-my Rosa are you ok?" Jaden ran over to up Rosa off the ground and then she looked at the boys. "Rosa you're not hurt are you?" She pulled Rosa up as the boy stopped fighting.

The boy with blonde hair was quick to get off the floor and help Rosa get up. "I am so very sorry I didn't see you and Eric was pushing me."

He started to dust off his cloths as the other boy got up and did the same. "I am Michael Preston and this pushy jerk is my friend Eric Clayhill."

Jaden helped Rosa dust off her cloths as she looked over to Michael and Eric. "I am Jaden Stone and this is Rosa Ellsworth." Jaden smiled and then looked back at Rosa.

"Do you all go to the same school?" All three of them had on the same black pants, white shirt and black jacket. _"Don't they know each other if it's the same school?"_

Rosa looked over at the boys and then herself. "Your right Jaden, we do go to the same school. It's the Saint Mary's academy. What about you, I know I have seen that uniform before."

Jaden looked down at her uniform and dusted off some dirt as she talked to them "Yes I go to the girl's academy." Jaden had on a black and red skirt with a white shirt with a little black bow that has a red strip in the middle.

"Shouldn't we be doing some thing guys?" Michael, Rose and Jaden turned and looked at Eric who was looking passed them at the boxes on the table. The air in the room had changed some how and it seemed to be pulling all four to the other side of the room.

"Michael … some thing weird is going on … I can hear that box on the end calling my name." Michael turned to the boxes as the others looked at them and started to walk to the table. "_Eric is right I can hear some thing calling me … and the air is pulling me."_

All of the kids started to slowly walk to the table and put their hands on the tops of the boxes. From right to left Eric took of his black cloth followed but Michael, Jaden and last Rosa. Inside all the boxes are sleeping baby Digimon with D-3 Digivices.

**

* * *

Note**: Hey thanks for reading my story so far I am sorry if there is errors in the story and I would really love it if you could leave a review of my work!! Thanks again.

* * *


End file.
